Diskussionsfaden:Weas-El/@comment-4694601-20160407123635/@comment-1688261-20160417152356
Cyanide3 sagte: Wenn ich aber will, dass ich jetzt im spanischen Wikia er nach möglichen Artikeln für das deutsche Wikia sucht, muss ich doch -hint:es eingeben. Dann müsste ich "interwiki.py -lang:de -start:! -hint:es" schreiben oder? Der Befehl weist den Bot an, alle Artikel des deutschen Wikis durchzulaufen, gleichnamige Artikel im spanischen Wiki zu suchen und bei Fund zu verlinken. Cyanide3 sagte: Edit: Ich kann diesen Satz langsam nemmer sehen... xD Die Vorlage steht in den ARtikeln und trotzdem fragt er mich das jedes Mal :'D Das Problem kenne ich. Ich weiß nicht, wo hier der Fehler liegt. Das, was der Bot erwartet, passt hier scheinbar nicht zu dem, was Wikia tut. Wie gesagt, der Bot ist auf Wikipedia zugeschnitten. Wenn Wikia hier sein eigenes Ding macht, können wir die Meldungen nur ignorieren. Cyanide3 sagte: Ich will es nur verstehen können wie er da arbeitet ;_;) Das ist gut so. ;-) Cyanide3 sagte: Ich habe heute den Befehl "interwiki.py -lang:de -start:! - confirm -hint:en" ausgeführt. Dabei ist mir folgendes Aufgefallen und zwar hat er im deutschen Wiki prima gearbeitet, aber nicht zurückgelinkt vom EN->DE. Sollte er das nicht normalerweise auch tuen, wenn das Wiki auf dem Notepad++ aufgelistet stehen? Zumindest hattest du das ja angedeutet mit deinem Satz oben "Beide Artikel verfügen über keine weiteren Links auf zusätzliche Sprachen. Der Bot wird also diese beiden Artikel miteinander verlinken, sowohl de→en als auch en→de." Ja, eigentlich sollten die Links bidirektional erzeugt werden, also de→en und en→de. Ich müsste den Bot am besten mal selbst beobachten, um zu sagen, was da nicht funktioniert wie gewünscht. Notfalls müssten wir die Tage nochmal Teamviewer anwerfen. Cyanide3 sagte: Was mir beim Durchlauf aufgefallen ist: 200px|center Hier gibt er mir das russische Wikia an. Das steht gar nicht auf der notepad++ Liste, aber es existieren deutsche Interwiki Links zu dem russischen Wikia und die sind auch vollkommen okay. Wie führe ich den Befehl aus, das er zum russischen Wikia einseitig hinlinkt? Ich meine das haben wir ja auch bei unserem Gespräch mit dem deutschen und englischen Wiki gemacht. Folglich müsste der Befehl also heißen "interwiki.py -lang:de -start:! -confirm -hint:ru" richtig? Wenn das russische WIkia gar nicht auf der ++ Liste steht, dann nimmt er das ja auch nicht in Angriff so habe ich das verstanden. Links zum russischen Wiki, die bereits exisitieren, werden einfach so hingenommen und ggf. in andere Artikel kopiert. Wenn du aktiv neue Links zum russischen Wiki erstellen willst, dann benutze den von dir vorgeschlagenen Befehl mit "hint:ru". Problem ist hier die kyrillische Schrift, du wirst mit dem Befehl vermutlich keine Links erstellen können. Einfacher ist es, wenn russisch-sprachiger Benutzer bereits Links angelegt hat. Dann kannst du mit "interwiki.py -lang:ru -start:! -confirm" diesen Links folgen und sie in alle anderen Wikis übertragen. Cyanide3 sagte: 200px|center Er sagt mir hier, dass er von Breakdown zu Brekdown (G1) verlinken wollte weil wegen Weiterleitung. Also habe ich a gedrückt, weil die Seite "Breakdown (disambiguation)" im Englischen existiert. Dann sagt er mir er ignoriert alle interwiki Links "Breakdown (G1)". Es gibt aber eine Deutsche, die genauso heißt. Heißt also er verbindet die Seiten nun nicht mehr? Du hättest wahrscheinlich bei der Eingabe der Alternative "en:" davorsetzen müssen, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass es sich um einen Artikel im englischen Wiki handelt. Sorry, der Bot ist dumm, mitdenken tut der leider nicht. ;-) Cyanide3 sagte: 200px|center Wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe dann sagt er mir, er hat grad den Link vom DE -> RU gemacht. Jetzt wollte ich das mal nachschauen denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Link gemacht hatte wie man hier auch ganz gut sehen kann. Warum gibt er mir es dann im schwarzen Kästchen an er habe das gemacht? ^^" Die Zeile "X gives new interwiki Y" bedeutet lediglich, dass er auf der Seite X einen Link gefunden hat auf Y. Der Bot sammelt quasi "im Kopf" erstmal alle Links, die zu einer Gruppe gehören. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er in den Artikeln irgendwelche Links ergänzt, das würde da mit "+" am Zeilenbeginn stehen.